Most conventional merchandising shelving fixtures utilized to display the wares of the retailer are formed with shelves having pocket-like recesses in the front peripheral edge of the shelves. The pocket-like recesses in the front edge of the shelves provide the functional advantage of being able to snap fit small signs or the like at the edge of the shelf to identify, price, or otherwise advertise the merchandise being carried on the shelf. However, the bare shelf edge, or shelf edge carrying small signs, presents a very unfinished look to the shelves. While many retailers may believe that such is unappealing to their customers, few retailers wish to spend the additional money required to provide a shelving fixture with a more finished and aesthetically appealing look. In addition, if the fixture is provided with such a more finished look, the ease of attaching signage to the shelves is eliminated.
Moreover, it is often desirable for the retailer to be able to access certain information regarding the merchandise being displayed, such as stored inventory information and the like, at the shelf location of the merchandise. However, such information may not be for public consumption, and presently known shelving systems do not provide the ability to access private information regarding the merchandise located at the display shelf.
Thus, the need exists for a merchandising shelf system which not only provides an aesthetically pleasing finished look, but which also provides a means by which public information may be displayed while at the same time providing a means by which access may be obtained to private information.